The Gang meets Fred
by FonzFan82
Summary: Ever wondered how the gang met for the first time? This is the story for you if you were wondering how the gang met. The gang finds out that there are two of Fred since they have the same first name. The gang also meets Jack, Janet, Chrissie.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and sunny day. Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby Doo, and Velma Dinkley were walking to school one day when they saw two homeless boys on the street.

"Who are those boys?" Daphne asked, seeing two blond boys, looking for food.

"I don't know, Daph. Good question," Shaggy said.

"I think they look familiar. We see them every day on our way to school," Velma said.

"Reah," Scooby Doo said.

Daphne walked over to the two homeless boys and spoke to them. They listened to what she was saying, but really didn't say much because they were so shy. Daphne came back and joined her friends.

"They say their names are Fred and Fred. They say they're hungry," Daphne said, feeling sorry for the twin boys.

"We're going to be late for school," Shaggy said, knowing the bell would ring any minute now.

"These guys need us, Shag. Don't you care about people like these two who don't have any money and homes and stuff like that?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah," Shaggy answered.

"Then we'll have to give them some of our lunches we're going to have today," Daphne said.

"Not our lunch!" Shaggy said, holding back his backpack.

Scooby Doo was agreeing with Shaggy and helping him with the backpacks.

"Reah!" Scooby said, agreeing to what Shaggy was saying and doing.

"Those two boys are hungry and they want food," Daphne told Shaggy and Scooby.

"Come on, guys. Do you want them to die at this age or do you want them to live?" Velma asked.

"Fine, Velma, Daph. We'll give them some of our lunches," Shaggy said, opening his backpack.

Scooby gave Shaggy a look.

"It wasn't my idea, Scoob. You know how the girls get when this kind of thing happens. We can't win them all," Shaggy said to Scooby.

"Reah, Raggy," Scooby said.


	2. Chapter 2

From the apartment building, the landlord's wife, Helen Roper saw the two homeless boys looking for food.

"Stanley, come here!" Helen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What is it, Helen? I need to go to room 201 and clean the toilet," Mr. Roper told his wife.

She didn't hear what her husband said.

"Stanley, do you see what I see out there?" Helen Roper asked her husband.

"Yeah. Nothing. Let me go to the kids' place upstairs and clean the toilet," he said.

"No, Stanley. I see two homeless teenagers out there. I'm not sure what they're doing out here in Los Angeles out by our apartment building," Helen told Stanley.

He said something, but it sounded like mumbling.

"What did you say, Stanley?" Helen asked.

"Nothing, Helen. Nothing," he said and headed out of the apartment and went to room 201 with the plunger and other things he needed to clean the toilet with.

He rang the bell upstairs. Janet Wood answered the door.

"Thank good you're here, Mr. Roper. Where's Mrs. Roper?" Janet asked.

"Downstairs, staring out the window," Mr. Roper answered.

"Is she bird watching?" Janet asked.

"To put it that way, yes," he said and headed to the bathroom.

Janet could tell Mr. Roper was lying to her. She had never been lied to from Mr. Roper before. She didn't like that. Jack Tripper came home and gave Janet a kiss.

"Hi, Janet," he said.

"Hi, Jack. Jack, Roper's in the bathroom, so don't bother going in there," Janet said.

"Right. He's cleaning the toilet," Jack said, remembering why Mr. Roper was in the bathroom.

"That's right, Jack. Jack, you won't believe what Roper told me," Janet said. "What's that, Janet?" Jack asked, all ears.

"Roper lied to me," she said.

"He's never done that to us before," Jack said.

"I know. I asked about Mrs. Roper and he ended up lying about his wife," Janet said.

Jack could tell Janet didn't like the lie she had told him about at all.

"I wonder why Roper would lie about his wife," Jack said.

"I don't know, Jack," Janet said.

Just then Chrissie came into the apartment. Her day from work was over.

"Hi, Jack, Janet," Chrissie said.

"Hi, Chrissie," they both said in unison.

"Jack, Janet, you won't believe what I just saw outside," Chrissie said.

"What's that?" Janet asked.

"Two orphan boys. They're identical twins. I feel sorry for those two. I think we should take them in," Chrissie said.

"Watch what you're saying, Chrissie. Roper might listen in," Jack told her.

"You mean Roper's still working on our bathroom?" Chrissie asked, not aware he was still in their apartment.

"Yes, Chrissie. He's been there since this morning," Janet said.

"Oh. Roper better hurry up because I need to use the bathroom," Chrissie said.

"Why don't you use Roper's bathroom?" Jack asked, trying to be helpful.

"I don't think so, Jack," Chrissie said, not liking his idea.

They talked for a while longer, then were silent for a while again.

"Chrissie, why don't you show Jack and I where these twin orphans are?" Janet asked.

"I was thinking about that," Chrissie said, and the three of them headed out the door.

Mrs. Roper was still watching out the window, wanting to help the twin boys. She knew Stanley was still downstairs in Jack, Janet, and Chrissie's apartment with the toilet. That's when Mrs. Roper saw Jack and the girls walk out to where the boys were. Mrs. Roper decided to go join Jack and the girls herself. She did just that. She went up behind them at first, making Jack jump.

"Sorry about that, Jack," Mrs. Roper said.

"Don't scare me like that, Mrs. Roper," Jack said.

"Mrs. Roper didn't mean to, Jack," Chrissie said.

"I know she didn't, Chrissie," Jack said.

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Roper?" Janet asked.

"I came out to join you kids and find out who these two boys are. I've watched them all day," Mrs. Roper said.

"Mr. Roper told me you were bird watching," Janet said.

"Well, I wasn't. I was watching these two," Mrs. Roper said.

"That husband of yours lied to me then," Janet said.

"I'll talk to Stanley about that tonight," Mrs. Roper said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Roper. I'd appreciate it," Janet said.

Mrs. Roper decided to take charge of the twin boys, knowing she had seen them first.

Jack, Janet, and Chrissie watched Mrs. Roper walk up to the blond twin boys and asked them all sorts of questions and one boy did all the talking. Jack and the girls didn't catch what the boy was telling Mrs. Roper because the conversation was low. Both Janet and Chrissie thought the boys were cute, but the three of them couldn't tell them apart because they were identical twins. Janet could tell both teens needed new clothes and shoes. Mrs. Roper rejoined the girls and Jack again fifteen minutes later.

"Those boys aren't sleeping on the streets tonight," Mrs. Roper told the three.

"What about Mr. Roper? What will he say?" Jack asked.

"Stanley won't let them sleep in my apartment, that's for sure, but I'll talk him into it and make him agree to let the kids sleep in our apartment. Stanley just has to agree," Mrs. Roper said.

The Freds were listening to their conversation, not understanding what they were talking about, but knowing the conversation was about them.

"We can keep them with us until Mr. Roper gives in," Chrissie spoke up.

"That's nice of you, Chrissie. That will keep Stanley from finding out they're out here," Mrs. Roper said, liking the idea Chrissie came up with.

Even Jack and Janet liked the idea as well, so it was settled and the twins were in the apartment with Jack and the girls from the streets.

"Just let me talk to Stanley and I'll be down here again," Mrs. Roper told Jack and the girls.

"All right, Mrs. Roper. We'd like to know what Mr. Roper says," Janet said and the five of them watched her head to the apartment.

That night in bed, Mrs. Roper told her husband what happened that day. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Helen, we're not having children in our apartment," Stanley Roper said to his wife.

"Those boys need a mother and father, Stanley. They don't have clothing, food and shelter, let alone parents," Helen Roper said to Mr. Roper.

"Still, they're not going to live with us, Helen. The answer is NO to children," he said and closed his eyes again.

"You're such a poop, Stanley, and don't you forget it. These boys are going to get a home, like it or not!" Mrs. Roper said at the top of her voice where the neighbors in the apartment building could hear her, and that included Jack, Janet and Chrissie.

"You just don't care about the homeless, do you, Stanley? You only care about yourself, right?" Mrs. Roper asked her husband.

"To put it that way, Helen, yes," he said with his eyes closed.

Jack and his roommates could hear the Ropers' fight from their apartment.

"Why do the Ropers always have to fight so loud when you're trying to do something quiet?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Jack," Janet said, but she did agree to what he said.

They couldn't sleep that night because of the Ropers' fight about adopting the identical twin boys named Fred.

"Stanley, these boys are teenagers. They will be adults before you know it," Helen said.

He didn't say anything because he was already in deep sleep.

"Did you hear what I said, Stanley?" Mrs. Roper asked him.

She looked over to her husband's side and saw he was already in deep sleep.

"Whatever. I know you don't care, Stanley," she said as she turned the light out and fell asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Blake mansion, Daphne was talking with the twins. They knew the mansion was a strange place to them. Daphne knew her parents were nice enough to let the twins stay at her place instead of the streets.

"Thanks for letting the boys stay here, Mom and Dad," Daphne said to her mother and father.

"We're not adopting them, Daphne. They can stay for a while," Mr. Blake told her.

"How long of a while?" Daphne wanted to know.

"We'll think of something. For now, they stay in the guest room. Do they have any family members?" Mrs. Blake asked her daughter.

It didn't look like it when Velma, Shaggy and Scooby and I ran into them this morning on our way to school," Daphne told them.

"Do they go to school with you?" Mr. Blake asked her.

"It doesn't look like it either, Daddy," Daphne answered.

"Those two need to learn," her mother said.

"Mom, who would be interested in adopting them?" Daphne asked.

"I know someone who would. Helen and Stanley Roper. I know they live in an apartment building, but I don't know if the place allows children, but I'll speak to Helen tomorrow

when we get our hair done tomorrow at the parlor," Elizabeth Blake said.

"Okay. Mom. Good luck," Daphne said and went up the stairs to show the twins where the guest room was and then went to her own bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning arrived. Elizabeth Blake was finally at the parlor, getting her hair done. She was chatting with Helen Roper, Marilyn Dinkley, and Mrs. Rogers, Shaggy's mother.

"Helen, can we talk?" Elizabeth Blake asked.

"What about?" Mrs. Roper asked.

Marilyn Dinkley and Mrs. Rogers were already in their own conversation.

"The homeless," was Elizabeth Blake's answer.

"I seem to know about that subject," Helen said.

"My daughter came home with two identical twin boys to our mansion," Elizabeth told Helen Roper.

"I think I know the two you're talking about, Elizabeth," Helen Roper said.

Marilyn and Mrs. Rogers stopped their conversation and were listening to Elizabeth and Helen Roper's conversation. They got interested into the other conversation.

"You mean to say Daphne came home with two homeless boys the other day?" Marilyn asked, getting interested.

"She sure did. These boys looked filthy. They didn't look clean at all," Elizabeth said to Mrs. Dinkley.

"Go on, Elizabeth. What do you want from me?" Helen asked.

"My husband George and I happen to think you and Stanley are the right parents for these two boys. Daphne thinks these two didn't have any family members," Elizabeth Blake went on.

"Stanley doesn't care about the homeless. We had a fight about it last night," Helen said to the other women who were listening to the conversation.

"My daughter thinks they've never been in school," Elizabeth also pointed out from what Daphne had told her from the night before.

"Those poor boys. I'll keep talking Stanley about adopting them, even if he keeps saying no," Helen said.

"Maybe they'll learn stuff about being a landlord from Stanley," Mrs. Dinkley told Helen.

"I'm sure they probably will if we get a chance to adopt," Helen said.

The conversation was over and the ladies' hair was done and they paid and left the parlor and went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Helen Roper went back to her apartment building and found out that her husband was nowhere in sight in her apartment. She figured he was working on one of the apartments, so it didn't surprise her. It was always like this way. Helen decided to go to the apartment upstairs, which was 201. She wanted to say hello to their favorite tenants, which she didn't so the past few days. She knocked on the door and got a response from Chrissie, the blonde.

"Hello, Mrs. Roper. Come on in," Chrissie said.

"Hi, Chrissie. Is Janet in?" Mrs. Roper asked.

"No, Mrs. Roper. Workday for her. Sorry," Chrissie said.

That's all right, Chrissie. Why aren't you at work?" Mrs. Roper asked.

"Day off," Chrissie responded.

"How was your hair appointment this morning, Mrs. Roper?" Chrissie asked.

"Fine, Chrissie. The ladies and I were talking about those poor homeless boys. The Blake woman and Dinkley woman both agree Stanley and I would make great parents to those boys," Mrs. Roper said.

"I agree those two women, Mrs. Roper. I know Jack would say the same thing," Chrissie said, knowing Jack, another roommate of hers.

"I know Jack would agree with what you said, Chrissie. I know Stanley won't. He's such a poop," Mrs. Roper said, knowing all Stanley Roper cares about himself and money.

25 minutes later, Stanley Roper himself arrived at the apartment and where his wife and Chrissie were talking.

"Hi, Helen. Helen, you could've asked Chrissie for the rent money instead of me asking her for it," Stanley said to his wife.

She didn't say anything.

"We're going to when you finish working on the other apartments, Stanley," Mrs. Roper said to her husband.

"What's the subject, Helen? Homeless people again? Like I told you, that subject is closed. Rejected," he said and went to the bathroom with his tool box.

"Stanley, you know this subject is important!" Mrs. Roper yelled at the top of her lungs.

He didn't say anything this time. He didn't want to get into another argument now.

"He didn't answer me, Chrissie," Mrs. Roper said.

"He didn't answer because he doesn't want to argue, Mrs. Roper. I guess that's a reason," Chrissie said, taking a guess.

"I guess you're right, Chrissie. I'll do what Stanley told me to, so I'll ask for the rent money now, just to make him happy, since that's all he cares about is money anyway," Mrs. Roper said.

"All right. Let me go get the money," Chrissie said and disappeared for the next couple minutes.

It took Chrissie longer than a couple of minutes because she didn't know who had the rent money last. Mrs. Roper walked into the bathroom where he was working on the toilet.

"Stanley, you know the subject is important and I'm not giving up on it," Mrs. Roper said.

"I ain't gonna listen to you chatter away about the subject, either, Helen," Stanley said.

"You will and that's final, Stanley. I was at the parlor this morning chatting with Marilyn Dinkley and Elizabeth Blake. They both agree you and I will be great parents to those homeless boys I saw the other day out by this apartment building. We should give it a shot at being parents, Stanley. They could go to college as well," Helen Roper told her husband.

"No, Helen, the answer is no. You know education means money," Stanley Roper told his wife.

"There you go again, Stanley. You're bringing up money again. I know every little thing you mention is about money, yes, it does mean to spend money on education let alone doctor's appointments and such, but those boys need a home instead of sleeping on park benches at night. Think about it, Stanley. How would you feel if you were on the streets every single day and night with no money of your own?" Mrs. Roper asked her husband.

"I wouldn't like it, Helen. Give me time to think about adoption, but that costs money," Stanley said.

"Am I hearing a yes here?" Mrs. Roper asked.

"I didn't tell you we were gonna be parents, Helen. I said I'd think about it, did I?" Stanley asked.

"I heard you the first time, Stanley. Aren't you stubborn," she said and left the bathroom and decided to wait for Chrissie to show up again which she did.

"Sorry to take so long, Mrs. Roper. It took me a while to find the rent money. I had no idea who had it last, Jack or Janet," Chrissie said, clueless on that part.

"It doesn't matter, Chrissie, as long as rent's due on time. You know how Stanley is about rent money being late," Mrs. Roper reminded Chrissie.

"I know," she said.

"I overheard your conversation, Mrs. Roper. I could tell you want those poor boys who don't have a home. I think you and Mr. Roper should go for it," Chrissie said.

"I'll have to wait for Stanley's answer first, Chrissie. I just know he's going to say no," Mrs. Roper said.

"Keep changing his mind," Chrissie said.

"How am I going to do that? You know how Stanley is, Chrissie. Always stubborn," Mrs. Roper said.

She did have the feeling Mr. Roper was going to tell her no anyway and let Fred and twin brother Fred live out on the streets for the rest of their lives. She wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to let them live in a nice warm place of their own and let them live on their own at age eighteen and someday they would find a beautiful woman to love and have a child or two with. She was going to let that happen, no matter how much Stanley Roper would say that cost money!

Later that afternoon, Jack came home and Chrissie was still the only one home.

"Hi, Jack," Chrissie said.

"Hi, Chrissie. Janet home from the flower shop yet?" Jack asked.

He saw the watch he was wearing told him five – thirty.

"No. She told me she had a date tonight and won't be home with us for dinner. She was going to dinner with a date from the flower shop," Chrissie told Jack.

"I see. Why didn't she tell me that?" Jack asked.

"I dunno," was Chrissie's answer.

"Mrs. Roper came this morning," Chrissie said to Jack.

"She did? What did she want?" Jack asked.

"Guess."

"I don't have any," Jack said.

"Rent money. We even talked about those poor orphan boys who live on the streets. I told her she and Mr. Roper should go for adoption. I could see Mrs. Roper being a mother," Chrissie said.

"I could, too, Chrissie, like Mr. Roper would agree to that," Jack said, knowing their landlord.

"I know," Chrissie said.

Jack headed to his room to change out of his work clothes.

"Chrissie, I'll make dinner in a few minutes. I'm going to spend some time alone first," Jack said.

"All right. No hurry, Jack."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Chrissie went to answer it. This time it was Larry and not the Ropers.

"Hi, Chrissie. Is Jacko there?" Larry asked.

"Hi, Larry. You just missed him. He's getting changed from getting home from work. He wants to spend some time alone after working all day," Chrissie said.

"All right. Do you know anything about those orphan teenagers Mrs. Roper wants to adopt?" Larry asked.

"Yeah. I've seen them. I told Mrs. Roper she and Mr. Roper should adopt them and she'll make a great mother," Chrissie told Larry.

"She should go for it, Chrissie. What does Mr. Roper think of the idea?" Larry asked.

Jack could hear Larry talking to Chrissie, but he couldn't hear what those two were talking about.

"Well, Larry, I think Mr. Roper doesn't want to be an adoptive parent, for your information," Chrissie answered.

"Don't those teenagers have parents somewhere around here?" Larry asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Chrissie answered.

"We haven't seen any sign, Larry. Wish we could answer that question for you," Chrissie said.

"Oh well. Let's forget I asked that question," Larry said.

"No, no. It's okay you asked," Chrissie said.

"What would your father do about this whole orphan business?" Larry asked.

"I dunno, Larry. I can't answer that. I'm not a preacher," Chrissie said.

Larry could tell she was right on the thing that she was no preacher like her father. She did want to help the identical twins like Mrs. Roper. Jack waited to leave his bedroom until Larry left the apartment 15 minutes later, which he did so. Jack heard the conversation about the twin boys named Fred between Chrissie and Larry.

"I heard the conversation, Chrissie. Looks like Larry already knows about the kids from the Ropers," Jack said.

"Guess so. Maybe he's as curious as us and the Ropers where they're going to end up," Chrissie said.

"Guess so. Maybe you're right about Larry," Jack said.

"Maybe Janet won't believe us when she hears Larry knows about the twins," Chrissie said.

"Maybe not. She'll think it's a laugh," Jack said.

"Could be right. Let's try not to mention it to her," Chrissie said.

"Good point," he agreed and headed for the kitchen to figure out what he and Chrissie were going to eat for supper that night.

Just when Jack was going to figure out that night's meal, the phone rang. This time it was Janet. He took the call this time.

"Hi, Janet," Chrissie heard Jack say.

She told him she would be home around midnight.

"All right. Chrissie said you had a date and won't be coming home right away," Jack told her.

"Right, Jack. I'm leaving from the flower shop this time instead of the apartment," Janet said.

"Okay. Different route?" he asked.

"Yes, Jack. Dinner is somewhere else," Janet said.

"Fine with me. Guess you don't need me to cook for you and your date this time," he guessed.

"Not this time," Janet said.

"All right. Chrissie and I will miss you at dinner tonight," he said and they were off the telephone.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Blake residence, the twins waited until Daphne came out of her bedroom from finishing her homework. They wondered what she was doing in the meantime. They certainly didn't have anything to do. They knew this wasn't their place to live and they were in a stranger's house.

"Were you waiting for me, guys?" Daphne asked the twins.

"Yeah," Fred answered.

He looked at his twin brother who hadn't said a word since they arrived to Daphne's huge mansion. He could tell his brother was the shy one.

"What's wrong with your brother, Fred? He hasn't said a word since you came here with me," Daphne said.

"I don't know. He's always like this. Always quiet," Fred told Daphne.

"I didn't know that," Daphne said.

"It's true," Fred said.

The three of them headed downstairs.

"We're going to watch TV, Mom. Is that all right?" Daphne asked her mother.

"Sure, dear. We'll be eating dinner pretty soon," Mrs. Blake told her daughter.

"Okay." The twins followed Daphne to the family room and watched her turn the TV on.

"What's TV?" Fred asked.

Daphne could tell those two have never watched one TV show in their lives, so she had to tell them what TV was.

"You guys get to watch your first TV show now. Isn't that cool?" Daphne asked, flipping it to a cartoon channel.

They were still clueless about what TV did. They had never seen a single TV show let alone a movie.

"What are we seeing?" Fred asked, speaking for himself and his twin brother.

"A cartoon. Cartoon means animated and not life," Daphne told the twin boys.

The Freds thought that was cool.

"The name of the cartoon is Ren and Stimpy," Daphne said.

It wasn't her favorite cartoon, but she knew it was the only thing on at the moment but she was going to watch it anyway.

"Almost all cartoons are thirty minutes long," Daphne told her new friends.

Fred was liking the cartoon he and his brother were watching with this beautiful redheaded girl in her huge mansion.

"Wow," Fred said, getting into the show.

Just then Daphne's father walked into the family room.

"Daphne, it's time to eat. Why don't you find something educational for the twins? Not a cartoon," Mr. Blake said.

"Come on, Dad. They're enjoying the cartoon," Daphne told her father and flipped the remote off.

"You think they'd understand stuff like history and channels and all that, Dad? Maybe not tonight but another time," Daphne told her father.

"If you show them cartoons, maybe your mother and I will do the educational shows for them," Mr. Blake said as they sat down at the dinner table.

The wins sat at the table. Everyone said grace and then they ate dinner. All the Blakes picked up their forks and knives except the Freds. They certainly didn't know how to do that as yet because they'd been eating food from the streets for thirteen years. They started eating food with their hands when Daphne's mother noticed it.

"Stop," Mrs. Blake said and they did just that.

Mrs. Blake offered to cut their meat and other foods with the knife. They still didn't use the fork and knife and still ate with their hands, even after Mrs. Blake cut the meat and all with the fork and knife. The Blakes had watched the twins eat with their hands.

"Do you think they know how to use a fork and knife?" Mr. Blake asked.

"It doesn't look like they know how," Mrs. Blake answered.

Daphne and her parents could tell these twins had a lot to learn. They didn't know where to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Mrs. Roper was the first one up and went to get the coffee started for herself and Stanley. She knew he was already awake, but she had noticed that her husband's bathrobe and slippers were gone, and she guessed he went to get the morning newspaper.

"Morning, Mr. Roper," Jack said, newspaper in hand.

"Morning, Jack," Mr. Roper greeted Jack.

He remembered he hadn't yet his morning coffee. He and Jack walked to the stairs together and he watched Jack walk to the apartment above his. That's when he opened his apartment door and started to smell coffee brewing from the kitchen.

By hearing the coffee maker in the kitchen, Stanley Roper could tell that his wife was already awake because of the coffee brewing in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Helen," he said, newspaper in hand.

"Good morning, Stanley. I figured you were already up because your slippers and bathrobe were gone. You're usually still asleep at this hour," Helen told him.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, Helen, so I figured the morning paper would be here by now and it is," Stanley Roper said, pulling out the business section.

"I saw Jack when I was getting the paper, Helen. I think there's something funny going on up there," he said.

"There you go again, Stanley. Maybe Jack and the girls aren't doing anything as you think. I'll even prove it to you," she said.

"All right, Helen. If you're so smart, prove it there is nothing going on with Jack and the girls. I'd love to see you do it," he said.

"All right, Stanley. We'll both go up there now and you'll see for yourself there is nothing fishy going on," she said as the two-headed up to 201.

He volunteered to knock on the door and both he and Helen were greeted by Jack.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Roper. Won't you come in?" Jack asked.

"Thank you, Jack," Mrs. Roper said as he shut the door behind them.

"What did I tell you, Helen? Jack's playing games with us," Mr. Roper said.

"Quiet, Stanley. Jack, Stanley thinks there is something going on with you and the girls. Is that true?" she asked.

"No, Mrs. Roper. We don't have a thing going on here. You must have something going on in your head, Mr. Roper," Jack said.

That's when both the Ropers heard Janet and Chrissie talking in the kitchen with Larry with two teenagers.

"You must be wrong, Jack. I can hear voices and something tells me you and the girls must be playing house. I don't think I'm enjoying this. Jack, tell me, who's the mother? Janet or Chrissie?" Stanley Roper asked.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing from Rope, so he started to giggle. In the kitchen, Larry and the girls were quiet because they were listening to the conversation.

"I want the truth, Jack. If you and the girls are playing house with children, I'd like to see for myself. If you three are, then I'd be happy to kick you three off to the streets," Mr. Roper said.

That made Jack stop. The five in the kitchen were quiet, trying not to make a peep. Larry, Janet, and Chrissie knew they were trapped but what could they do about the homeless twins from being caught from Mr. Roper's noticing them?

Janet thought of something.

"Larry, why don't you take the boys with you for a while? That way, if Roper came in here he won't get too angry at the three of us because of them," Janet said.

"Great idea, Janet," Chrissie said.

"Well, I don't know," Larry said and then thought twice about the idea.

"I guess I could, Janet. Just to keep you girls and Jacko out of trouble. When do you want them back?" Larry asked.

"Whenever you come back here. Now leave before Roper comes and notices they're still here," Janet said, shooing Larry.

Before Larry left, he took the boys with him without anymore complaints.

Once Larry and the twins were outside of the apartment building, Freddy, the talkative twin spoke up first.

"That man sure doesn't sound very nice."

"He gets that way a lot when he comes to my friends' apartment. He does this a lot just to yell at them," Larry said.

"Who are you?" Freddy asked.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Larry Dallas. I'm Jack's friend. Your names are?" Larry said.

"We have the same name. We're both Fred, but to tell us apart, you can call me Freddy and him Fred. He doesn't talk much. He's kind of shy," Freddy said.

"Thanks for the warning. I have to go back to work, so I'll just drop you off at the Ropers' apartment. I hope that's okay with you. You could tell Janet you couldn't stay with me because I had to go back to work," Larry said.

"Okay. Which one is Janet again?" Freddy asked.

"She's the dark one. Chrissie is the blonde one," Larry said as the threesome walked into the Ropers' apartment.

Larry noticed Mrs. Roper wasn't in the apartment, so he told the twins he'd see them later and then he headed of to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Janet had a day off that day so she decided to keep the twins company. She had no plans to go into town at all. The twins looked bored stiff.

"Do you two want to take a walk?" she asked.

The twins looked at one another.

"I guess we could do that," Freddy said as Janet helped them tie their shoelaces.

Fred, the quiet one, didn't bother saying anything. He was not into talking like his twin was. After their shoes were tied and jackets on, Janet locked the apartment door after the three of them. Janet thought they'd take a walk to the park so they did. Today was a nice day out – sunny and the flowers were beginning to bloom. Janet did the twins didn't chat at all on the walk. She thought the twins didn't feel like chatting.

Once at the park, Janet saw there were about three park benches but only one was already filled up. Today the children did not go to the park since it was a school day. Children mostly played outside of their houses and the park. The park was huge: two sets of monkey bars, along with a huge sandbox, sandbox equipment, a merry-go-round, Two sets of swings. The swings have numbered to five swings for more children to swing together. The park also held room for dogs. Janet noticed the last time she was here walking with Chrissie, there was no merry-go-round. She did guess it was something new that was added. Nobody was on the merry-go-round.

"Do you two want to swing or ride the merry-go-round?"

"We'll find something," Freddy said and left.

Freddy kind of figured he and his twin brother were too old for the sandbox.

"Let's do something and not the sandbox. We're a bit big for it," Freddy told him.

Fred nodded in agreement but didn't offer to say something. The twins hadn't been in the park for ages. They hadn't been there since they were five years old when they were walking around, finding food and all that. Janet talked to a couple on the bench next to her. She saw the couple had a stroller and saw a baby in it.

"Cute girl," Janet said, seeing the baby was in a pink blanket sucking on a finger.

"Thank you," the light dark – haired woman said.

Janet saw the woman's dark hair was lighter than her own. She watched as the woman pull out a mirror for makeup.

"How old is she?" Janet asked.

"About five months starting this November," the husband answered.

He was redheaded, but his looked like it needed a shave big time. Janet could tell he didn't shave often at all. Looked like a beard was breaking in. The woman looked like she was losing some of her pregnancy weight but Janet's guess was probably about twenty pounds or so that the woman had lost so far. The man looked to be tall for his late forties – six feet and two inches. She couldn't guess how much the man weighed and it didn't matter to her. Both man and woman had matching outfits – red shirt, (one was medium for the woman but it was maternity) and the man's shirt looked like it was extra-large for his height which made some sense. He had a belt that matched the pants – light blue. The woman's outfit did match his except hers was a skirt and not belt and jeans. They had light tan socks in their sneakers. The sneakers was new – white for both. The baby girl's clothing also matched but she was starting to grow teeth in the bottom and her hair had a blue bow.

Janet could smell that the diaper was strong and it needed changing. The woman grabbed a bottle of warm milk. Janet didn't want to mention to the couple that the diaper didn't smell good at all. She decided to stay on topic for now.

"Is this your firstborn?" she asked.

"No. She's our fourth. The other kids are married and in college," he answered.

Janet could understand that.

"I have a roommate that is studying cooking. He likes to make French meals. He's pretty good at it."

"I bet he is. Is he looking into a job that involves it?" she asked.

"He's trying but no luck yet."

"We wish him luck," he told her.

"Thanks. I'll tell him."

Wanting to ask another question, Janet did so.

"What is her name?"

"Nicole," the woman answered.

"That's a nice name. She'd adorable."

"Thanks. People fuss over her a lot," he said.

"I'll bet."

The girl started crying.

Janet guessed Nicole wanted a diaper change.

"She's saying it's time for a diaper change," he told Janet.

"That's what I thought to."

She watched as the woman grabbed out a diaper bag from her carry – on bag that looked nice for its material – light green with dandelions and tulips that were lavender.

"That's a nice looking bag," Janet complimented her.

"Thank you. I got this for Christmas last year. I've used it a lot ever since. I thought it made a good size for Nicole's things."

"It looks like it," Janet agreed.

"Are those your children?" he asked, eyes on both Freds who were now in the swings.

They had been on the merry-go-round earlier but it lost their interest after twenty minutes.

"No, they're not. You see, this is their first time living with a real family. They were orphans."

"Sorry to hear that," the woman said.

Janet could tell this couple didn't like hearing this kind of story and she didn't blame them.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, she and the two Freds were back at the apartment. Jack came home before Chrissie and found her and the Freds sitting on the beat – up couch.

"Hi, Janet," Jack greeted her.

She turned around and found Jack standing there.

"Hi, Jack."

"Chrissie home yet?"

"No. You're the only one at the minute."

"Just wondered. What did you do with the twins today?"

"We went to the park. We had fun but there was a couple that had a baby girl. She looked like she was well – behaved," Janet told him.

"Most babies are, I guess."

Janet nodded in agreement.

That's when she and Jack heard at knock on the door. He went to answer it. It was Mr. Roper.

"Hi, Jack, Janet."

"Hi, Mr. Roper," they returned.

"Jack, Janet, we need to talk."

They looked at each other, finding the talk was about the twins.

"What about, Mr. Roper?" Jack asked.

"It's about those kids."

"What about them? They're no trouble at all."

"I understand, Janet. Helen and I have talked. She wants to go ahead and adopt them. I don't want any kids."

"Come on, Mr. Roper. They do need a place to live. Give Mrs. Roper a chance with these two and see how it goes."

"I guess you're right, Jack. She wants to adopt them today."

"Today!" Jack said in surprise.

"That's what I just said, knucklehead."

"I guess that means you came by to get them, am I right?"

"Right, Janet. She wants to adopt them as soon as possible."

"All right. Boys, we'll see you more often."

The two nodded. That's when Mr. Roper left the apartment with the twins.

"Roper with children? That's a laugh," Chrissie came in and heard Jack say.

"What's a laugh?" Chrissie asked.

"Hi, Chrissie. Roper stopped by just now. He wants to adopt those twin boys."

"You're not serious, are you?" Chrissie asked.

"Those words came from his mouth, Chrissie. This isn't like Roper to have children around this place," Jack said.

"I bet Mrs. Roper talked him into it," Chrissie said.

"She did, Chrissie. He said Mrs. Roper wanted to adopt them today," Janet told her.

"No wonder I passed Roper on my way in."

"That means we'll still get to see the boys more often since they'll be living with Roper."

"I agree with you, Jack. It doesn't sound like Mr. Roper at all," Chrissie agreed.

"I agree too," Janet said.

"You know Mrs. Roper is always talking about wanting a child one day. I guess her dream came true," Chrissie told her roommates.

"Right. She's always talked about it until today. We know she would make a good mother, but Roper, ha!" Jack said.

"Did I just hear something, Helen?" Stanley asked.

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard some conversation down in the kids' apartment. I think they're talking about us."

"Stanley, don't be so suspicious all the time. We'll do just fine with these two."

"And there ain't enough room for all four of us in this apartment," he reminded her.

"Give them a chance, Stanley. We're adopting them and that's final!" Helen yelled.

Jack, Janet, and Chrissie heard Mrs. Roper raise her voice.

"I betcha you they're talking about us and the twins," Chrissie said.

"Looks like it," Jack agreed.

They heard more yelling from downstairs.

"We're going now, Stanley. We're not changing our minds," she said strictly.

"I never wanted a kid in the first place."

"Right, but I want to give us a chance to be a mother and father."

"You do, but I ain't budging."

He had no choice. It was too late and they walked out of their apartment with the twins. They were at the orphanage for a while, but the orphanage did not recognize the Freds.

"We don't recall having them here," a woman told them.

Mr. Roper saw she was about Jack's age but looked like his looks. He didn't want to mention it to her, so he stayed quiet. Then he watched his wife fill in the papers. He didn't want to sound rude to the woman behind the desk and say he still didn't want them. It would make her think he was cruel. Mrs. Roper handed her the papers.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Roper. We understand they are still minors, but we hope you will be enjoying them as new parents," she told them.

"We will. This is what I've always wanted to do – be a mother. We've never had children of our own but we finally got the dream."

He pretended to nod in agreement. He never really wanted children but once again his wife had it her way. The four of them walked back to the junky old car.

"We welcome you to the family, boys," she said, "but we would like it if you call us Mom and Dad."

"We will," Freddy spoke up.

Then they drove away from the orphanage.


End file.
